A New Beginning
by Cavalyn
Summary: A dedication fic to two people, details inside. This is my idea of what the ending of the series means, and also includes the ending ... umm... intro thing, with the tropical island.
1. An Ending

_**A two chapter one shot, about an idea for the ending of Noir. You know, the gunshot and the watch, as well as the ending song. **_

_**This is dedicated to two people. Onee-chan, who is Roniyuy on And also to Lain.Ego. More about that at the end.**_

_**So here you go, oh. Disclaimer, don't own Noir, etcetera, don't sue me.

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 1.

* * *

The wind was blowing furiously around the manor, billowing the grass one way and then the other as the orchard bent under it's blast. Sprawled across the land were dead bodies, left to stare at the cloud filled sky with their eyes fixed open in silent disbelief. Many were nuns, dressed in habits of light lilac, their bony white hands gripped golden handguns, the insignia of that which they had believed in, etched into the side of the barrel. It was a belief they had lived for, and one they had died for too.**

The land was empty, silent. A garden dedicated to the dead, the body of a young girl lay smiling on a raised tomb, her magenta hair spread around her head as she lay in peace. Many other bodies lay with less caring, some leant against stone walls, their blood oozing across the cracked floor. Some lay flat on the soft ground, feeding the orchard with their bodies.

In the howling gale that seemed to cry with the horror of what had transpired, only six people lived. Two stood, facing one another at the edge of a field filled with tall grass. They stood still, their eyes never leaving one another as the wind blown grass slashed at their arms.

Perhaps four hundred metres from them stood four men, they looked lost in the fields of death. They did not belong, their suits seemed more in keeping with the office than out in the field. Beside them a long black limousine waited. One man watched with more interest than the others. His short white hair blew but a little in the breeze, as his gloved hands clutched tightly at the jewelled tip of his cane.

The three companions watched with grim satisfaction, waiting at what would come. Whilst he on the other hand, simply stood, ready to accept whatever happened. Even if it meant his own death.

Those who stood in the field, the two. Both female, their faces calm and poised. They cared not for what had happened here, their bodies were stained with blood, but very little was their own.

One was a tall woman, of an Arian nature, tall and lithe with long flowing blonde hair. Her aqua blue eyes stared at the other with cold hardness. Her pale face was hard, a thin red line marred her cheek where a bullet had come so close to ending her life. Gripped in her right hand was a worn and pitted Walther P99. Safety off.

The other was a far shorter girl, Asian by birth and with empty eyes that almost looked red tinted with brown. She showed no expression, despite her young age. A girl who should have been enjoying school, instead she was a woman, with no fear of death. She stared emotionlessly at her partner. Barely feeling the cold breeze on her skin, despite the flimsy gold outfit she wore. Her abdomen ached, where a bullet had already passed through her, but she stood still in the gale force winds. A scarred Beretta M1934 held negligently in one hand.

"So this is the end? The end of Noir?" The blonde one called out, having to shout to get her voice past the howling wind. The small girl's expression didn't change.

"Yes. Yes it is. An end to killing, an end to death." She spoke normally, letting the wind carry her words to her blonde counterpart. The blonde smiled, her visage softening.

"Yes. Just once more, then that's it. Noir is over and we won't have to kill anymore. You ready?" She called back, the Asian nodded, a small smile showing on her face, despite her pain, despite her emotional trauma.

"Yes Mireille. I'm ready."

As one their arms swept up, almost in perfect synchronisation, the Asian's gun held in both hands, the blonde's in one hand, a pocket watch in the other. Slowly she threw the pocket watch between them, the both of them watching it descend to the ground. It's face already smashed but with glass still there.

It crashed on the muddy floor, with a small shattering noise as the last of the glass fell free.

It was muffled by the twin gunshots, one quickly after the other, that sounded over the land.

Both figures fell, falling into the tall grass as the guns slipped from their nerveless fingers. Four men watched in silence, none winced, none smiled. They showed no emotion as the two fell.

A moment passed in respectful silence, before the one with the white hair and cane stepped carefully forwards, making his way through the tall grass slowly. Each step measured as he hobbled to them. The other three watched as he stopped by where they had fell, with one hand on his cane he knelt and picked something from the floor. Before walking slowly back to them, the wind tugging at his jacket, as if wishing to tear him from the land.

As he climbed the hill towards the three waiting figures he looked down at the object in his hand, the small pocket watch which had cause so much pain. No more glass was on it's face and it no longer played a tune, never again would it sound.

"Noir is gone." He spoke softly to his partners. Watching as each nodded in silent understanding, showing no indication of how they felt about this. He pocketed the watch after letting them see it, following them as they walked sombrely to the limousine. Ready to head back to France and finish their business, with no Noir to interrupt them.

Le Grande Retour was over.

Before he climbed into the limousine he turned once more to look out over the fields of waving grass, letting his eyes wander to the blood stained horizon.

"I hope you two find peace." He spoke loud enough for all to hear him, one nodded to his words, but the others ignored him, climbing into the limousine and pulling away from the abandoned manor.

As he looked out of the tinted window, watching the sun rise from behind the mountains, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Somehow. I think you will."

* * *


	2. A New Beginning

**CHAPTER 2.

* * *

**

Kirika awoke slowly, feeling the soft body of Mireille beside her still deep in slumber. Quietly she rose from the bed and padded from the room, slipping into a loose dress that was on a chair nearby. With a smile at the still sleeping blonde she slipped out of the front door, but not into a place she was familiar with.

No long corridor of their apartment in Paris met her, instead she shielded her eyes against fierce sunlight as she stepped out onto a panelled terrace that hugged the front of their wooden house. A bright sky greeted her as she brought down her hand.

Still smiling she stepped onto the white sand that was hot with the morning sun, and began to walk to the gently moving sea, watching it wash up to her feet, cooling herself and the sand she stood on. She walked along the coast of the abandoned beach, leaving wet footmarks as she walked along. Still thinking about all that had happened to them recently.

After they had faked their deaths in front of the Soldats, not that Breffort had been fooled, they had quickly run from France. He had aided them, though from the shadows. Ensuring that there was a smuggler who asked few questions in France, and that he knew especially not to ask any in this case. Having a strange hut abandoned on a beach in Hawaii, only a little way from a bustling town, but quite secluded.

Breffort had obviously been happy to see them go. Kirika had been suspicious, why had he let them go? She had been so sure it was to kill them later, she had not wanted her new life with Mireille to end like that. But it was two years later and they were still here, Breffort had become the leader of the Soldats, he was happy to leave them be, as long as they left him be. A deal which worked well with them.

Their names, their lives. Erased by the Soldats. As far as most were concerned they had never lived.

Kirika smiled. It was really over, finally. No more killing, just like Mireille had promised. Just endless white beaches, roaring waves and beautiful landscapes. All that, and Mireille too.

A small house to themselves, a simple life. They travelled into the city and bought what they needed, sometimes saw a movie and played in a fair. Their funds they had raised from their past life would sustain them in a life of luxury until the day they died. Which was now seeming a long time away.

What could make this better?

Two pale arms encircled her shoulders and came together above Kirika's breast, making her smile as Mireille's head rested on her shoulder.

This could make it better. Kirika's skills had deadened slightly, something she was actually pleased with, it meant that the little things in life could surprise her, she was no longer on such an edge. With no hesitation she raised her own hands to Mireille's, leaning back happily as Mireille's fingers interlocked with her own.

"How are you today, mon ange?" Mireille whispered to her as she kissed the top of Kirika's mop of hair. Kirika closed her eyes happily, answering by leaning further into Mireille's frame. Mireille let out a silvery laugh, filled with complete contentment, it made Kirika's heart swell. That Mireille could be happy, that she could make Mireille happy just by being with her.

"That happy my little kitten?" She spoke again, hugging the small girl tighter to her. With a quick motion Mireille sat them both in the wet sand, Kirika at the front, in the blonde's lap and with Mireille's legs on either side of her. Kirika enjoyed the feel of the blonde's body behind her own. Mireille was wearing a lilac dress that looked beautiful on her.

Kirika sighed happily as the water lapped around them both, foaming around their knees as they sat there, simply keeping hold of one another. The both of them watching out to sea. It glistened, the horizon seeming aflame by the reflection of the sun on the waves, the calls of the birds reminding them that it was all real. That none of it was some dream they both wanted. It was real, and they were both there.

Kirika turned in Mireille's grip, reaching up to stroke Mireille's alabaster cheek before kissing her soft lips gently. Mireille watched with an amused twinkle in her perfect eyes,

"I love you Mireiyu." She whispered in her accented Japanese, caressing her love's name with her tongue, she loved the way the name sounded, and she knew Mireille liked it when she said it like that.

The blonde smiled in return and began to kiss Kirika again, gently at first but after a moment with more ardour, Kirika was still new and unsure to all of this. She enjoyed being with Mireille, and loved that she could bring out such emotion in the normally cold blonde. But it was still new and confusing.

Not that any of that mattered she realised, as she threw her arms around Mireille's shoulders and kissed her harder, their tears mingling together. None of it mattered. They were here, free together.

And Kirika had the rest of her life to love Mireille. They had as long as they both needed to become used to this love. As the waves caressed them and the sun beat gently down on them, nothing could disturb the two maidens, once cloaked in death, but now content in peace.

* * *

**_Very, very short. Also very soppy, mainly because I was unsure how Roniyuy wanted me to do this… That's right! Blame her, it was all her fault! Lol, kidding. Sorry this is late… if it is late. Strange thing is that I am writing this on Christmas day… for new years day.. So it may be late… but may not be? Ah well, whatever. Dedicated to Roniyuy, who is Onee-chan to me. Because it is her birthday! Or was on the 1st of January. _**

_**Also, because I am special and can do so! I dedicate this to Lain of Avalon, who is BETA reader and friend, among other things. Tch, is now called Lain.Ego for some reason… Not her birthday.. Unless VERY belated, so dedicated to her because I don't need a reason to do so. So two dedications really. I hope neither get jealous of that… you know I love you both! **_

_**Personally I think I didn't do very well… I hope you appreciate the thought behind it instead of the quality… I was, as I said. Kind of confused about how to do this. Forgive me!**_


End file.
